Malgré les Larmes
by Ennelos
Summary: [SPOILERS TROS] Malgré la victoire, Rey se sentait vide. Elle avait beau essayer d'oublier ce qu'il était arrivé sur Exegol, elle en était incapable : Ben hantait toujours son esprit. Et, quand Finn osa enfin lui confier ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ignorait que celui de son amie saignait encore. Et qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais comblé de nouveau.
1. Chapitre I

Premier vraie fanfic sur Star Wars, même si j'adore le fandom je crains toujours un peu les retours ^^"

En espérant que ça vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !

Ce devait être un gros OS à la base, voire un Two-shot, mais ça sera finalement une fanfic de quelques petits chapitres. Ca a été écrit juste après mon visionnage de l'épisode IX, parce que la fin proposée m'a pas mal laissée sur ma faim.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les cris de joie et les hourras de la foule étaient, pour chacun d'entre eux, des coups de poignard plantés dans le cœur encore trop saignant de Rey. Elle ne parvenait plus à les supporter alors que toute la galaxie, sans exception, entonnait tous ces chants de victoire et célébrait la chute du Premier Ordre et de ses représentants.

Elle avait entendu les chansons à la gloire de la Résistance et de la République, tandis que d'autres célébraient à coups de grands refrains pompeux les morts de l'Empereur et de Kylo Ren. Car c'était ce que _Ben Solo_ resterait aux yeux de tous.

Kylo Ren, l'assassin des Jedi, le fils prodigue, l'enfant parricide. La main masquée et rouge de sang de Snoke, puis Suprême Leader du Premier Ordre en personne. C'était, pour beaucoup d'âmes, le parangon ultime de la violence sans visage, de la cruauté et de la mort.

Mais Ben Solo n'était qu'une âme perdue, obscurcie par un effroyable sentiment d'abandon. Alors il s'était tourné vers le seul repère qu'il avait trouvé. Le pire de tous.

Pour Rey, il était quelqu'un de bien plus profond, de bien plus sensible, qu'on ne saurait limiter à ces quelques descriptions, si éloignées de celui qu'elle avait perçu et appris à regarder dans les yeux.

Elle l'admettait complètement, ça aurait été bien trop réducteur.

Ce qu'elle avait vu de Kylo Ren, puis de Ben, l'avait horrifiée, enragée, effrayée, attirée, intriguée et, finalement, sans même s'en rendre compte, sans même réellement le réaliser, elle était tombée amoureuse.

Le baiser qu'ils avaient doucement échangé, dans l'obscurité glacée d'Exegol, avait été plus clair encore que la plus implacable des évidences. Ce n'était pas une preuve de reconnaissance ou de gratitude. Il n'était pas vital, n'avait pas été le dernier souffle de vie qui l'arracherait aux méandres de la mort. Non, c'était bien plus. C'était un baiser extrêmement beau, pur, à l'image de leur lien, de leur double existence, éternelle, mais désormais rompue. Elle l'avait voulu, ce baiser, elle en avait eu envie, elle en avait eu besoin. Elle s'était noyée dans ses yeux si tendres, sa main avait dérivé sur sa joue pâle. Il lui avait souri, et elle l'avait embrassé. Puis, la peau s'était faite froide, le regard terne, et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, Ben avait rejoint la Force.

Et il n'était resté de lui qu'une poignée de vêtements rêches et noirs.


	2. Chapitre II

La victoire était enfin acquise.

C'était la seule et unique pensée qui arrivait jusqu'à son esprit encore torturé par les événements d'Exegol. Mais, malgré tout ce que ce constat rassurant représentait pour l'ensemble de la galaxie, Rey ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur lourd.

La victoire était enfin acquise.

Mais à quel prix ?

Combien de morts, combien de vies brisées, combien de familles endeuillées ?

Et puis, il fallait tout reconstruire, pièce par pièce, morceau par morceau, planète par planète. Mais les dommages du Premier Ordre n'étaient pas seulement physiques. Il avait détruit tellement d'existences simples et ordinaires, arraché tellement d'enfants à leurs parents...Les conséquences sur les cœurs et les esprits seraient sans doute indubitables et inaltérables. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre, de reconstruire tout cela ?

Le futur ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi incertain, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, tout ce qu'elle avait vu, les blessures endurées et la souffrance tue. Seuls quelques élus avaient réussi à entrer dans cette carapace qu'elle avait essayé de construire autour d'elle, pour devenir plus forte. A l'époque, ça avait eu un sens.

Être _fort_, c'était être capable de résister encore un peu plus à l'influence toujours plus néfaste – mais diablement attirante – du côté obscur, et du Premier Ordre qui allait naturellement avec. C'était son ennemi profond, manichéen, absolu. Alors tant qu'elle continuait de refuser, de résister, elle avait une raison de vivre, de se battre, de s'entraîner.

Mais maintenant ?

Le Premier comme le Dernier Ordre n'existaient plus. Seule demeurait la Résistance, et la Nouvelle République qu'elle défendait depuis le premier jour des hostilités. Seules les valeurs de la lumière semblaient perdurer désormais dans la galaxie.

Sans ombre, pas de lumière. C'était ce que Maître Skywalker lui avait dit, sur Ahch-to. Ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.

Rey se sentait vite maintenant, incomplète. Comme si une part d'elle était morte, laissée sur Exegol, dans l'obscurité de ces terres inconnues. Elle était revenue parmi les résistants, pourtant. Parmi sa _famille_. Mais non, c'était différent. Elle avait retrouvé ceux qu'elle aimait plus que tout, et qui occupaient une place incroyable dans son cœur. Mais certains manqueraient toujours.

Certains qu'elle aurait aimé avoir près d'elle, qu'elle aurait voulu pouvoir serrer dans ses bras. Elle aurait posé sa tête sur leurs épaules et ses larmes de joie auraient coulé, légèrement humidifié leurs vêtements. Ça aurait valu toutes les guerres, toutes les souffrances, tous les sacrifices, ceux des vivants comme ceux des morts.

Mais non. La réalité était bien plus crue, bien plus violente, bien plus difficile à affronter, surtout quand on était seul.

Oui, Rey s'était longtemps sentie seule sur Jakku, à attendre des parents parias qui ne viendraient jamais. Oui, elle avait perçu la solitude de Maître Skywalker, mais aussi sa détresse face à ce qu'il voyait comme un échec. Et oui, elle avait compris, ressenti même, celle de Ben, garçon qui s'était vite senti abandonné même s'il était aimé, à qui on avait beaucoup trop demandé.

Mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. La solitude était difficile en temps normal, mais devenait insupportable lorsqu'on avait vécu ne serait-ce qu'un instant sans la connaître.

La République avait gagné depuis un an, désormais. Un an qui était passé très vite, mais qui avait semblé être une éternité pour la jeune fille. Elle était restée un temps parmi la Résistance, mais ses pas l'avaient finalement conduite jusqu'aux soleils jumeaux de Tatooine. La planète de naissance de la dynastie des Skywalker. Et là, sur cette planète, où elle avait rendu aux sables les lames gracieuses et civilisées de ses maîtres, elle avait pris leur nom. Par là-même, peut-être bien qu'elle se faisait leur héritière.

Elle ne savait pas. Skywalker était peut-être déjà un peu moins lourd à porter que son patronyme véritable, qu'elle préférait oublier. Elle ne voulait pas de ce nom qui la révulsait.

Après ce passage sur Tatooine, Rey n'avait pas immédiatement senti le besoin de retourner auprès des siens. Une partie d'elle, toujours désespérément vide, lui intimait d'aller encore plus loin, à la recherche de ce qu'il lui manquait, au fond d'elle.

Mais où aller ? Toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, qu'elle s'était posées, avaient finalement trouvé leurs réponses, même si toutes n'étaient pas agréables à entendre et à assumer.

Et puis...Les mots de Ben, qu'il avait dits lorsqu'il portait encore le nom de Kylo Ren, résonnaient dans sa tête.

_Laisse le passé mourir. Tue-le, s'il le faut. _

Mais tuer le passé, c'était la solution la plus absolue, la plus radicale. Celle que Rey voulait éviter plus que tout au monde.

Elle le savait, au fond d'elle. Seul Ben comblerait le vide qui contaminait son cœur blessé.

Mais il n'existait aucun endroit de cette galaxie où elle le trouverait, désormais.

Maintenant, elle était désespérément seule.


	3. Chapitre III

Elle n'avait rien laissé sur Exegol, par pur choix. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner quoi que ce soit sur la surface de ce monde obscurci par les ténèbres, loin de tout, qu'elle espérait voir condamné à l'oubli. Naturellement, machinalement, sans même y penser, elle avait emmené les vêtements de Ben avec elle.

La fumée âcre du feu qu'elle avait allumé pour les brûler lui piqua un peu les yeux, et elle détourna la tête. Malgré le crépitement des flammes, elle parvenait à entendre les vagues frapper avec force les côtes rocheuses de l'île où elle s'était entraînée avec Maître Skywalker. Elle avait allumé un feu dans les ruines du TIE qu'elle avait également mis à brûler ici, et la chaleur lui faisait, en réalité, un peu de bien.

Il régnait ce jour-là, sur Ahch-to, une étrange atmosphère. Tout l'air semblait rempli d'une mélancolie palpable et malheureuse. Elle trembla en déposant les yeux sur l'horizon flou et brumeux, sentant quelques larmes commencer à perler dans son regard assombri. Elle passa une main sur sa joue, en silence. C'était la première fois qu'elle pleurait depuis la fin de la guerre. Même sur Exegol, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Mais là, alors qu'elle était seule, loin de toute civilisation et de toute pression, elle avait enfin l'impression qu'elle avait le _droit_ de laisser couler ses larmes salées sur ses joues pâles.

Elle n'avait pas encore brûlé la tunique de Ben. Elle reposait sur un large rocher, bougeant mollement au gré des vents. Rey vint s'asseoir sur la pierre, puis prit le tissu sombre et rêche entre ses doigts fins. Le vêtement était loin d'être doux, au premier abord, mais le tenir, le sentir entre ses mains lui faisait du bien. De cette façon, elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore un peu là, avec elle.

Il lui manquait terriblement. Sans lui, elle se sentait à moitié vide, et donc à moitié morte.

Alors, seule sur Ahch-to, elle hoqueta un peu et commença à sangloter en silence, en serrant un peu plus fort le tissu contre elle.

Rey ne remarqua pas l'apparition fantomatique qui semblait l'observer, ses larmes et sa tristesse altérant sa vision et sa perception de son environnement. Ce fut lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de son maître qu'elle releva précipitamment la tête.

« _Rey, je sens la Force fluctuer autour de toi._

-M…Maître Skywalker ! Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant précipitamment ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer.

-_Ne t'excuse pas, s'il te plaît. Je perçois ta douleur et elle est légitime. Ton cœur saigne. Mais je ne suis pas venu jusqu'à toi pour me montrer moraliste. Tu es remplie d'émotions et tu dois les extérioriser. Parle-moi de ce que tu ressens. _»

La jeune femme resta silencieuse un bon moment, comme si elle cherchait les meilleurs mots pour décrire ce qu'elle éprouvait, au plus profond d'elle-même.

« Tristesse. Rancœur. Regret. Colère. »

Elle se racla la gorge, baissa la tête, et serra la tunique de Ben contre elle.

« _Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas brûlée ?_

-Je…n'en ai pas envie.

-_Alors, que ressens-tu d'autre ?_

-De la… »

Elle hoqueta et étouffa un autre sanglot.

« De la culpabilité. Je suis rongée par la culpabilité, elle me tue de l'intérieur, et je suis incapable de la ralentir. Je m'en veux de n'avoir rien fait, de l'avoir laissé partir devant moi. J'aurais dû…J'aurais dû faire quelque chose ! J'étais là, avec lui, sur Exegol ! Il avait besoin de moi ! Et je n'ai rien fait du tout ! »

Rageusement, tant à cause de sa colère que de son chagrin, elle se leva mais sentit immédiatement la Force crépiter autour d'elle, remplie de tous les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient. Sans prononcer un mot, elle essaya de se calmer, terrifiée de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle, mais ça n'avait pas réellement l'air de fonctionner.

Luke, lui, restait étonnamment calme, un petit sourire complice et doux esquissé sur ses lèvres.

« _Si tu en avais eu le temps et la possibilité, qu'aurais-tu fait pour lui ?_

-Je ne sais pas, je…J'aurais…J'aurais utilisé la Force pour le garder en vie, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse repartir avec moi. Et après je sais que la Résistance aurait pu le soigner…Mais je n'avais même pas saisi tout ce qu'il s'était passé qu'il avait déjà…déjà disparu…

-_Et après ?_

-Je… »

Elle voulut répondre à la question de Luke, mais sa voix tremblante s'étrangla dans un nouveau sanglot, un peu plus fort que tous les précédents.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Je me sens…complètement perdue. Les mots de Ben et les vôtres…résonnent en permanence dans ma tête. Ils me perturbent énormément et je ne sais pas du tout ce que l'on attend de moi. Je suis…la dernière des Jedi. Devrais-je suivre votre exemple ? Essayer de construire quelque chose de nouveau ? Mais j'aurais peur, si peur d'échouer et de vous décevoir…

-_Tu ne me déçois en rien, Rey. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Ton cœur et ton esprit sont encore confus, mais tout deviendra bientôt plus clair, j'en suis sûr. Aie confiance en toi, et en la Force._

-Mais là, maintenant, qu'est-ce que…je dois faire ?

-_Quitte Ahch-to. Retourne auprès des tiens. Ils ont besoin de toi. _»

Rey posa à nouveau les yeux sur la tunique, qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains. Le feu sembla crépiter plus fort devant elle, mais elle hésita.

_Laisse mourir le passé. Tue-le s'il le faut._

Pourquoi étaient-ce ces mots-ci qui revenaient maintenant ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre la voix de Ben résonner dans sa tête, et ses paroles ne feraient que la hanter un peu plus. Si elle l'entendait, elle serait incapable de l'oublier.

« _Mais veux-tu réellement l'oublier, Rey ? _»

Elle se retourna vers l'endroit où trônait encore quelques instants plus tôt le fantôme de Force de son maître. Il avait disparu, en lui murmurant cette dernière question.

Elle resta seule sur Ahch-to encore un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne et que le soleil, au loin, se couche devant elle. Alors, elle rejoignit le Faucon, qu'elle avait posé au même endroit que la première fois, le tissu noir recroquevillé dans ses mains. Et, ensuite, elle décolla. Son maître avait raison : on avait bien besoin d'elle, ailleurs.


	4. Chapitre IV

« Finn ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Poe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais te parler, j'ai bien vu que t'avais l'air perturbé depuis quelques temps. C'est de ne plus avoir à te battre qui te met dans cet état ? »

Finn pouffa, puis croisa les bras, pensif.

« C'est Rey qui t'inquiète, non ?

-O...Ouais. J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis déjà trop longtemps. J'ai vraiment peur pour elle…

-Finn, crois-moi, elle se défend beaucoup mieux que nous deux réunis ! Alors si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles, je pense que c'est parce que tout va bien.

-J'espère vraiment qu'elle va revenir…

-C'est par rapport à ce que tu voulais lui dire, sur Pasaana ?

-T'en es encore là ?!

-Je sais pas, ça avait l'air important pour toi. Et puis j'ai bien senti que je dérangeais.

-O...Ouais. Désolé.

-T'excuse pas, se fendit-il d'un petit sourire. On a tous nos petits secrets. Mais le fait que Rey te plaît, c'en est de moins en moins un ! »

Finn sembla gêné de la remarque amusée de son ami.

« Peut-être oui, je me doute bien que je ne suis pas discret. J'ai…du mal à l'être, quand Rey est dans les parages. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup et je ne veux pas la perdre. Après tout ce que nous avons tous vécu…

-On ne la perdra pas, j'en suis sûr. On ne la perdra plus. Tout ira bien.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

-On a gagné, Finn ! Plus besoin de douter de quoi que ce soit !

-Tu es si…optimiste.

-Il faut bien, sourit le pilote en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. C'est derrière nous, tout ça. »

Finn resta un petit moment seul, pensif, concentré sur ces quelques mots qu'il ressassait dans son esprit et qu'il souhaitait plus que tout dire à Rey. Il tenait beaucoup à elle, et oui, Poe avait raison, plus que comme une simple amie. Il rêvait déjà de son retour parmi eux, où il pourrait enfin la serrer tendrement dans ses bras, sentir son cœur battre, doucement, apaisé. Et puis, enfin, il oserait lui dire ces quelques mots.

« Rey, je t'aime. »

Finn imaginait déjà sa réaction, parce qu'il en était sûr, elle réagirait bien. Elle lui sourirait, sans aucun doute, et il poserait tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Quel goût avaient-elles ? Étaient-elles plutôt douces, sucrées, ou amères ? Il préférait ne pas trop y penser, c'était une question étrange. Mais le futur aux côtés de Rey serait radieux, il en était complètement sûr. C'était même une évidence. Poe avait raison. Ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour la jeune femme était de moins en moins un secret. Mais maintenant, il était fou amoureux. Si amoureux qu'il brûlait de dire ces quelques mots et que le silence le consumait, jour après jour. Chaque petite heure loin de Rey était une torture supplémentaire.

Quand est-ce qu'elle reviendrait, bon sang ?! Elle était partie depuis déjà si longtemps…

* * *

« R…Rey ! »

La jeune fille venait à peine de poser le pied sur le sol que Finn se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? On a eu aucune nouvelle et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais besoin de temps mais maintenant tout va bien. La route est encore longue, Finn.

-Mais tu es enfin là. Avec nous. »

Elle sentait son soulagement, énorme et inconditionnel perler au travers de la Force. Elle le laissa resserrer sa prise dans son dos : il s'accrochait à elle comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte de nouveau, qu'elle les abandonne. Leur étreinte ne fut rompue que lorsque Poe débarqua dans le champ de vision de la jeune femme.

« Rey ! s'exclama-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres, en apercevant son amie.

-Poe ! »

Elle l'enlaça également, un peu moins fort que Finn : lorsque leur contact fut rompu, la conversation commença naturellement.

« Comment vas-tu ? Cela faisait un bon moment qu'on n'avait aucune nouvelle de toi !

-J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps seule, c'est tout. »

Poe ne prononça pas un mot supplémentaire et se contenta d'esquisser un léger sourire, qui échappa à Finn.

* * *

« Rey, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

-O…Oui, bien sûr Finn, sourit la jeune fille en le laissant entrer dans ses appartements. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je dois te parler de quelque chose de vraiment important pour moi.

-Très bien, je t'écoute. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

Finn, gauche comme tout, osa finalement s'asseoir, assez timide, dans le grand canapé sobre qui trônait dans le salon de son amie.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire, ou à manger ?

-N…Non, ça va, je veux juste te parler. C'est vraiment…vraiment important. »

Finn ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour déclarer son amour. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela de sa vie, et la femme à qui il voulait se déclarer était loin d'être une personne commune. C'était même tout le contraire, en réalité. Rey devait être l'une des personnes les plus spéciales de toute la galaxie.

Il vit bientôt son amie s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis elle posa les yeux sur lui, dans l'attente de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« Je t'écoute, Finn, sourit-elle tout doucement.

-Eh…Eh bien… »

Il se racla la gorge, comme pour se donner un peu plus de courage.

« Rey, je…Je suis…amoureux de toi. Depuis le premier jour, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Et maintenant que la guerre est terminée, je…je voulais te le dire. Parce que ça me travaille depuis très longtemps et que c'est réellement important pour moi. Alors, est-ce que tu…Enfin… »

Rey resta interdite un petit moment, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle se doutait bien que Finn tenait à elle, elle le sentait dans leurs interactions et avait perçu, jour après jour, un léger trouble grandir dans la Force. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit amoureux d'elle…C'était encore autre chose.

Mais comment lui dire que son coeur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son ami s'il apprenait qu'en plus l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était personne d'autre que son pire ennemi...


	5. Chapitre V

Rey resta silencieuse, alors que Finn la regardait avec insistance.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'elle avait vécu sur Exegol, aux côtés de Ben et contre l'Empereur. C'était son secret, et il était si profond, si intime, qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le partager, même à Finn ou Poe. Officiellement, pour quasiment toute la galaxie, Kylo Ren avait disparu avec le Premier Ordre. Rey, elle, savait que ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Ren était mort bien avant, et c'était Ben qui avait péri sur Exegol.

Et c'était de lui, de Ben, dont elle était amoureuse. Mais elle l'avait perdu. Il avait rejoint la Force et ses méandres, et elle avait assisté, impuissante, à son ultime sacrifice, après un seul et unique baiser. Le premier et le dernier qu'ils échangeraient tous les deux. Elle gardait encore sur ses lèvres le goût des siennes, rendu amer et salé par ses larmes. Mais maintenant que la dyade avait été rompue, elle se sentait perdue et, surtout, incroyablement seule. Il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même, qui était morte sur Exegol, et qui ne serait jamais comblée.

Elle resta encore silencieuse face à Finn pendant un moment, tandis que le visage du jeune homme se décomposait au fur et à mesure que s'égrenaient les secondes.

« Rey, réponds-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle secoua la tête, semblant enfin se reconnecter à la réalité, puis posa les yeux sur son ami.

« R…Rey ? »

Elle déglutit, puis baissa la tête et lui murmura, tout doucement :

« Je…suis très flattée, Finn. Vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée, mais je…Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais pas…comme ça. Maintenant, je…j'aimerais rester seule, s'il te plaît. »

Et sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, elle quitta la pièce, laissant derrière elle un Finn décontenancé et interdit.

* * *

« Calme-toi Finn, bon sang !

-Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ?!

-Oh, arrête, tu étais à ce point persuadé qu'elle te tomberait comme ça dans les bras ? Tu la connais encore mieux que moi !

-Il y a…quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à saisir. C'est pas normal qu'elle m'ait rejeté comme ça !

-Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te plaît et qu'elle t'apprécie que vous finirez forcément ensemble !

-Il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûr !

-Moi je pense surtout que tu es dans le déni. Tu as du mal à admettre que Rey ne veuille pas de toi comme autre chose qu'un bon ami et tu essayes de te trouver des explications.

-Tu es dur, Poe.

-Mais j'ai raison.

-Ouais. Et c'est insupportable. »

Alors que Finn continuait de maugréer, Poe avisa la silhouette familière de Rey qui, après l'entraînement, remontait vers ses appartements. Sur son visage s'imprima une toute fraîche détermination, puis il prit congé de Finn et se précipita vers la jeune fille. Il la suivit un instant tout en entamant la conversation avec des politesses et des banalités d'usage, mais il lui semblait que son amie n'était pas forcément disposée à parler. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent les appartements de Rey, elle l'autorisa à y entrer. Poe remarqua de suite le grand vêtement noir qui était soigneusement déposé sur le dossier d'une chaise et avança la main vers lui, curieux.

« Ce n'est pas un peu grand pour toi, cette tunique ?

-N'y touche pas, Poe. Elle n'est pas à moi.

-Oh. D'accord. »

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement, que le jeune pilote brisa après quelques secondes.

« Rey, je voulais te parler.

-Oh, toi aussi ? pouffa-t-elle, sarcastique. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veut me parler en ce moment. Finn, puis toi…Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ?

-Je voulais discuter de Finn, justement. Parce que c'est mon ami et qu'il ne se calme pas depuis que…

-Je sais. À dire vrai, je m'en doutais. Il ne pouvait pas bien réagir à ce que je lui ai dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que je l'appréciais beaucoup, que c'était un excellent ami, mais que je ne l'aimais pas autrement. Et…Je n'ai pas voulu lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre. Je n'aurais pas vraiment supporté ce qu'il aurait pu dire. »

Poe déglutit, puis finit par murmurer :

« Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il…s'est passé quelque chose, sur Exegol ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me reparlez _toujours _d'Exegol ?!

-Rey, calme-toi !

-Non, Poe ! Non ! Je ne veux pas être calme parce que je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de la victoire aussi…aussi facilement que tous les autres ! J'y ai beaucoup perdu, comme beaucoup d'autres gens, mais, mais…

-Rey…

-Je…Je me sens si vide, si esseulée depuis la fin de la guerre. J'ai l'impression d'y avoir laissé une partie de mon âme.

-Que s'est-il passé, lorsque tu as affronté l'Empereur ? Tu l'as vaincu seule, en plus…

-Mensonge. Si c'est ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas la réalité. Kylo Ren…était avec moi.

-Q…Quoi ?!

-Je me suis battue contre l'Empereur à ses côtés. Et, même si j'ai détruit Palpatine, lui aussi…est mort. Et je n'arrive pas à…à l'oublier. Je ne veux pas parler des heures de cela, à ressasser ce qu'il est arrivé. C'est beaucoup trop…douloureux…Mais, Finn doit comprendre que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Je crois bien que mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre.

-A qui ?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne pourras plus jamais me voir de la même façon.

-Dis-moi. Je suis ton ami, non ? Tu peux tout me dire.

-Alors assieds-toi, parce que c'est une longue histoire. Mais si je veux résumer, mon cœur appartient à un mort. »


	6. Chapitre VI

Poe avait encore du mal à digérer tout ce que Rey lui confiait, dans l'intimité feutrée et rassurante de ses appartements. Il avait tout de suite senti l'importance de ce qu'elle lui racontait pour elle, et l'écoutait jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Elle lui raconta tout, de sa première vraie interaction avec le leader des chevaliers de Ren à sa fin prématurée, dans les profondeurs glacées d'Exegol. Comment elle avait utilisé la Force pour réussir à pénétrer dans son esprit, sur le _Finalizer_. Comment un lien s'était fait entre eux, lors de son entraînement sur Ahch-to auprès de Maître Skywalker. Comment ils avaient énormément échangé ensemble, et comment ce lien avait dépassé la simple connexion pour devenir la part essentielle d'une dyade dans la Force elle-même. Comment ils s'étaient affrontés pour mieux s'unir face à leur ennemi commun.

Poe l'écouta en silence, ne prononçant pas un seul mot. Il fronça toutefois les sourcils à la fin de l'explication de Rey, ayant l'impression qu'une information lui échappait.

« Rey, je n'ai qu'une seule question. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses yeux rougis par ses larmes sur lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné son nom. À Kylo Ren. Je ne sais toujours pas quelle est sa vraie identité et je suis sûr que…tu le sais. »

Poe se tut. Il le disait ainsi, mais il brûlait de connaître la vérité. Peut-être même bien qu'il arriverait à mettre un visage sur cet homme si terrifiant, mais que Rey avait rendu plus humain rien que dans l'histoire qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Il avait toutefois encore un peu de mal à imaginer cet aspect plus accessible du chevalier, car la scène de torture qu'il avait vécue entre ses griffes était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire, malgré le temps qui avait passé depuis.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir l'entendre ? J'ai peur que…

-Dis-moi. Je peux entendre beaucoup de choses après tout ce que j'ai vu et vécu.

-C'était Ben. Ben Solo. »

Poe resta interdit une poignée de secondes, puis rejoignit ses mains contre son nez, pensif.

« C'est un nom qui semble…sortir d'outre tombe.

-Que veux-tu dire…?

-J'ai connu Ben Solo, le fils de la générale Organa, quand j'étais enfant. Nos mères étaient proches et je l'ai vu suffisamment de fois pour que nous devenions amis. Mais je l'ai finalement perdu de vue, quand il a suivi les enseignements de Luke. J'ai été très attristé quand j'ai appris qu'il était…J'ai haï Kylo Ren pour cela, aussi. Pour avoir tué un ami.

-Je l'ignorais…

-Mais mon cœur saigne déjà un peu moins, sourit-il tristement. J'ai l'impression que…qu'il est mort en paix.

-C'est…C'est le cas. Nous avions vaincu Palpatine et…nous étions ensemble. Seuls au monde. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. C'est peut-être un peu niais ou quoi mais…J'avais enfin le sentiment d'être en paix avec lui et avec moi-même.

-Rey…

-S'il-te-plaît, ne dis rien à Finn. Je ne veux pas qu'il…Enfin, tu le connais comme moi. »

Poe sourit puis se rapprocha de son amie et l'enlaça doucement. Elle répondit à son étreinte en déposant sa tête contre son épaule.

« Merci, Poe. Merci de ta…compréhension. Je pensais vraiment que tu allais réagir mal alors que…

-Tout ça est derrière nous. Pour moi, c'est vrai, mais pour toi aussi.

-Mais je l'aime…

-Je sais. Mais l'aimer ne t'empêchera pas de regarder vers l'avenir.

-C'est toi qui dis ça ?

-Tu sais, même si on est amis, il y a des choses sur moi que…Je n'ai jamais osées te dire. Mais tout ce que je…peux ou veux te dire, c'est que j'ai perdu quelqu'un que j'ai beaucoup aimé. Et même si ça a été difficile, j'ai réussi à surmonter la douleur. Je regarde vers l'avenir, mais je continue à aimer, à chérir et à penser à cette personne.

-Poe, je…

-Ne t'excuse pas, Rey. C'était il y a longtemps. Très longtemps. »

Poe se détacha de Rey, mais garda ses mains sur ses épaules, un léger sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres. Il n'aimait pas voir son amie comme cela, malheureuse et esseulée, alors que son cœur souffrait d'une béance qui ne se comblerait sans doute jamais. C'était dur, d'être amoureux, d'avoir aimé et d'avoir perdu la personne dont on avait eu cruellement besoin. Il le savait. Il avait vécu une belle histoire avec Zorii, sur Kijimi, alors qu'ils faisaient partie des Passeurs d'Épice, mais son cœur ne battait plus pour elle depuis bien longtemps. Aimer était douloureux. Aimer était coûteux. Aimer était tant un plaisir qu'une souffrance.

Mais sa propre douleur était incomparable à celle de son amie, parce que Rey souffrait beaucoup plus que lui. Elle devait affronter un deuil et lui…

Il aimait quelqu'un qui ne serait jamais amoureux de lui. Parce qu'il avait craqué sur une jolie jeune fille qui, accessoirement, était la dernière des Jedi, et pas sur lui. C'était abominable de ne rester qu'un simple ami, un meilleur ami même, quand il aurait voulu beaucoup plus. Même ses petits flirts avec Zorii, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, n'avaient été qu'un moyen de désespérément attirer son attention...En vain. Il n'avait rien vu. Pas une remarque, même pas un seul regard. Rien.

Rey sembla percevoir son trouble, puis lui murmura :

« Poe, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, me t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien…

-J'ai l'impression que… »

Elle se tut puis, sans le lâcher des yeux, elle lui sourit un peu tristement :

« Mais tu sais que tu peux me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu en as besoin...

-Oui. Je sais. Merci beaucoup, Rey. »

Ils se séparèrent puis, alors que Rey s'en allait, Poe l'arrêta en lui disant :

« Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?

-J'ai besoin de...d'un peu de temps encore seule, Poe. Mais je pense que...qu'il ne faut pas laisser l'héritage de Maître Skywalker disparaître. Je vais aller sur Ahch-to, pendant quelques temps. Et ensuite, eh bien...J'aviserai.

-Rey ! Poe cria avant qu'elle ne parte, d'une voix un peu empressée. Elle ne dit pas un seul mot. Rey...Que la Force soit avec toi. »

Elle ne lui répondit qu'avec un petit signe de tête, le sourire aux lèvres.


	7. Chapitre VII

Le vent battait violemment son visage, mais Rey n'en avait cure. Elle avait plongé son regard noisette dans l'horizon timide et flou, si flou qu'il se confondait avec le ciel nuageux d'Ahch-to. Encore une fois, elle avait fui ses amis et la République, en quête de calme et de solitude, et ses pas l'avaient de nouveau conduite jusqu'à Ahch-to. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où elle se sentait vraiment apaisée, en sécurité, seule avec elle-même. Rien ne la perturbait, que ce soit le fracas ininterrompu des vagues contre la roche qui crevait l'océan ou les petits pépiements des Porgs.

Les gardiennes Lanai avaient la décence de ne pas la déranger alors qu'elle restait seule à méditer sur les flancs rocheux où à s'entraîner au sabre. Elle avait besoin de ces moments-là, depuis la fin de la guerre. Le temps continuait à passer, immuable, mais il n'apaisait en rien la blessure béante qui creusait encore son cœur.

Ce matin-là, elle travaillait sa maîtrise du sabre, faisant souplement tournoyer la lame jaune dans l'air. Elle gagnait en puissance et en maîtrise, jour après jour. Peut-être bien que Maître Skywalker était fier d'elle, s'il la voyait de là où il était.

Elle pensait encore beaucoup à Ben, sans doute bien plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle avait un mal fou à l'oublier, mais est-ce qu'elle le voulait, seulement ? Les mots de son maître revenaient souvent.

Oui, est-ce qu'elle voulait l'oublier ?

Penser à Ben était douloureux, c'était vrai. Il représentait tant une partie importante de leur succès que le plus grand de tous ses échecs. Parce qu'elle avait échoué à le sauver, alors qu'elle l'aurait sans doute fait, si elle en avait eu le pouvoir et le temps.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement et son regard se flouta. Elle continua encore à manier sa lame, ignorant le plus possible ses pleurs, mais elle était si perturbée qu'elle donna un coup de sabre extrêmement violent dans une roche, à côté d'elle, ce qui le brisa en deux. La chute de la pierre, qui dévala la montagne, la sortit de son état de transe. Elle éteignit immédiatement son sabre, puis s'assit dans l'herbe en haletant. Rey n'avait pas perdu son calme de cette façon depuis bien longtemps…

Elle renifla, puis passa ses poignets contre ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes.

Elle avait besoin de lui, mais il n'était plus là. Il lui manquait tellement…

« _Rey. _»

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, et son regard se posa sur le fantôme de Force qui venait d'apparaître en face d'elle.

C'était…C'était Ben. En personne.

Les traits de son visage étaient détendus, apaisés, et si doux qu'ils perturbèrent encore un peu plus Rey. Elle lâcha son sabre, qui émit un petit chuintement en rencontrant l'herbe verte. Ses mains tremblèrent face à lui, tandis qu'il lui souriait tendrement.

« B…Ben… »

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, puis il fit un pas vers elle. Puis, encore un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre jusqu'à lui faire complètement face. Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, Rey s'était relevée et restait immobile, droite, dans l'attente de ce qu'il ferait. Alors, il s'arrêta. Le vent était violent, sifflait dans ses oreilles, mais rien chez Ben n'était affolé par le chaos ambiant qui régnait. Même son épaisse chevelure brune, mi-longue, restait immobile.

La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à détacher ses prunelles du visage si apaisé de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle avait perdu. Son cœur lui faisait un peu moins mal, alors qu'elle ne l'avait vu que depuis un moment déjà si court. Mais rien que de sentir son regard aimant sur elle la réconfortait, la faisait sentir complète à nouveau.

« Tu…Tu me manques. » osa-t-elle murmurer sans le lâcher des yeux.

Elle le vit pouffer doucement, comme gentiment amusé de cette déclaration. Puis, sans prononcer un mot supplémentaire, il lui tendit la main, paume ouverte, nue, et tendue vers le ciel.

Rey se demanda si elle pouvait la saisir. Si c'était physiquement possible. Elle avait baissé les yeux vers sa main, mais releva le regard vers lui. Il la contemplait toujours avec la même douceur, le même amour. Dans ses yeux, elle se sentait vivante.

« _Tu m'as dit un jour que tu aurais pris la main de Ben. _»

Rey pouffa, tant avec un léger amusement qu'une tristesse mélancolique. Elle avait dit ça un jour, il avait raison. Oui, elle l'aurait prise, elle l'aurait saisie, elle aurait cessé de rejeter chacune de ses invitations.

Alors, ce fut elle qui fit un dernier pas, un pas qui la rapprochait encore un peu plus du jeune homme. Et, sans prononcer un mot, sans le lâcher du regard, elle tendit la main vers la sienne, et sentit la Force elle-même la saisir.

Elle sourit. Elle était comblée, et ferma les yeux, terrassée par un profond sentiment de béatitude qui l'envahit entièrement.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Ben avait disparu.

Elle porte une main à sa poitrine, sentant son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Et, tout doucement, elle esquissa un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Ben ne la quitterait plus jamais, elle en avait la certitude.

Parce que la Force était avec eux.


End file.
